One Good Curse
by Caboodle
Summary: Hermione Granger has been keeping a secret, because of this secret she needs to be taken from the muggle world for her own good. Will she be saved in time? Currently on hold. Pre HBP.


I don't have any rights to Harry Potter or the characters. They all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue.

* * *

Around 20 members of the Order of the Phoenix had gathered in number 12 Grimmauld Place and were currently awaiting their leader, Albus Dumbledore. No one knew why the meeting had been called so, naturally, they were all speculating upon the matter. However their chatter immediately stopped because Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace sucking on a lemon drop but for once their was no twinkle in his eye. He nodded to people as he walked to his chair, slowly he lowered himself down. The others in the room followed his example and settled themselves into chairs located around the table. 

"It is with grave news that I call this meeting of The Order of the Phoenix to order". There was a collective gasp around the room when Albus said this. Molly Weasley gripped her husbands hand in her vice like grip; four of her children gave Arthur sympathetic looks.

"I received an owl today from the parents of a muggle born student with some upsetting news." Pausing to take a breath he noticed Molly Weasley's now ashen face and heard her gasp 'Hermione'. The rest of the Weasley family present all wore similar worried glances.

"It would appear that for the past few years Miss Granger has been struggling with heart failure. She has kept this information from the school and has taken muggle medical advice. I did speak to the healers at St. Mungo's and it would appear that there is nothing more that they can do which the muggle's haven't already done."

Molly Weasley now looked positively faint, Arthur had pulled her close. Minerva McGonagall was visibly upset which Albus knew was not a common event.

"Albus, will . . . . . will she live?" Minerva bit out.

"At the moment there not sure; her only hope is a heart transplant but it's a very complicated and risky surgery but first they would need to obtain a heart. Miss Granger also has a rare blood type. I do believe that at this moment her best chance is to be bought to our world and given some strengthening potions and if possible our potions master could attempt an experimental potion I hope. How does that sound Severus?"

An inaudible 'hump' was heard from the corner where the bat like professor sat.

"I was hoping that Bill would accompany Severus to collect Hermione?"

Before Bill could respond an irate Severus stood. "I never said I would collect the little know it all!" .

"Now now Severus, you will be the one giving her the potions and responsible for her health. I have already arranged with her parents to inform her doctors that you will be taking over her care. You **will **do this Severus." Muttering and grumbling Severus went back to his seat. "Bill will you accompany Severus?"

"Yeah, sure" he replied, the fang in his ear moved as he nodded at Dumbledore.

"Thank you Bill. I was also hoping, if it's okay with Molly that Ronald would also go with Bill. Just so she had a very familiar face."

"Oh yes, that would be good. It would get him out if the house for a while. When are you collecting Hermione?"

"I did hope tomorrow, after all the sooner the better."

"Yes I'll get Ron ready. Where is Hermione going to be staying?"

"I was thinking of putting her into her new dormitory at Hogwarts I could have Ron stay in the Gryffindor dormitory at Hogwarts to keep Miss Granger Company. Would that be alright Molly?"

"Yes that fine. What did you . . . . . OH's she's head girl isn't she! Oh Albus, perfect choice!" Molly looked so delighted at the prospect. Minerva McGonagall was having a heard time trying to hide her obvious delight at this news.

"Yes I did think so. Now shall we move onto other matters? Miss Figg, I heard you baked some delicious Lemon tarts. I believe I should inspect them for . . . poison, yes that'll do." Everyone laughed at Albus's slightly psychotic ramblings; he did know how to lighten the mood. Of course that fact that it was related to lemons had a small part in the matter.

* * *

Well what did you think? Let me know because I am not sure about continuing on with this story or not. Check out my other stories also and the updates for them are not far away, I swear. 


End file.
